Over Til It's Over
"Over Til It's Over" is a song featured on Disney Channel's The Lodge. This song was released on Jun 14, 2017 in Disney Channel's Youtube account. Singers *Sophie Simnett as Skye Hart *Thomas Doherty as Sean Matthews *Jade Alleyne as Kaylee Markson *Jayden Revri as Noah Potts *Bethan Wright as Danielle *Jayden Revri as Noah Potts *Luke Newton as Ben Evans *Mia Jenkins as Alex *Joshua Sinclair-Evans as Josh Lyrics :All ::Here we go :Skye Hart ::We know what we came to do ::And nothing gonna stop us :Sean Matthews ::Gonna rock this house ::We're gonna prove ::We're never gonna give up :Kaylee Markson ::Try to hold us back ::Try to hold us down ::Try to break this vibe we got going now : :Noah Potts ::'Cause if you think we're giving up :All ::Nah, we're just getting started :Danielle ::So let's hit the lights and crank the sound ::Moment of truth, let's go all out :Ben Evans ::Got so much adrenaline ::Can't hold it in, let the games begin :Alex ::Tonight there's no distractions ::We gonna make it happen :Josh ::No time to catch your breath :All ::They ain't seen nothing yet (let's go) ::Feel the fire inside ya (In it to win it, let's go) ::Dancing up on a wire (Take to the limit, let's go) ::We got the strength of a fighter, fighter, fighter ::It ain't over till it's over ::It ain't over till it's over ::It ain't over till it's over, baby ::It ain't over till it's over, baby ::It ain't over till it's over, baby ::Nah, it ain't over till it's over :Skye Hart & Sean Matthews ::It's our time, let's own the night ::Remember what we're made of :Kaylee Markson & Noah Potts ::We're gonna keep this thing alive ::If we show'em where we came from :Ben Evans & Danielle ::It's all on the line, these stakes are high ::Just fell the beat and we'll be all right :Josh & Alex ::'Cause they don't know we run the show ::And nobody can break us :All ::(let's go) ::Feel the fire inside ya (In it to win it, let's go) ::Dancing up on a wire (Take to the limit, let's go) ::We got the strength of a fighter, fighter, fighter ::It ain't over till it's over ::It ain't over till it's over ::It ain't over till it's over, baby ::It ain't over till it's over, baby ::It ain't over till it's over, baby ::Nah, it ain't over till it's over :Kaylee Markson ::Oooohhhhh :All ::Feel the fire inside ya (Feel the fire inside ya) ::Dancing up on a wire (Dancing up on a wire) ::We got the strength of a fighter (fighter, fighter, fighter) ::It ain't over till it's over ::It ain't over till it's over ::Nah, it ain't over till it's over ::It ain't over till it's over, baby (It ain't over) ::It ain't over till it's over, baby (It ain't over) ::It ain't over till it's over, baby (It ain't over) ::Nah, it ain't over till it's over ::It ain't over till it's over, baby (It ain't over) ::It ain't over till it's over, baby (It ain't over) ::It ain't over till it's over, baby (It ain't over) ::Nah, it ain't over till it's over Category:Songs Category:Season Two Songs